1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to the field of cabinets for housing typical sewing machine heads and is particularly directed toward power operated structure for moving the sewing machine head between a stowed position and at least one working position.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The typical sewing machine cabinet includes suitable structure for swingingly moving the head between the concealed/stowed position and the working position. In other words, the typical cabinet includes a well for housing the machine head and when it is desired to bring the machine head into an operating or working position, it is simply manually lifted from the well and placed in the working position. Many persons who are otherwise capable of operating the sewing machine head are unable to manually lift this heavy machine head to bring it into the operating position. The difficulty these people experience in lifting the machine head is particularly significant with free arm or open arm sewing machine heads since they have two operating or working positions, i.e., one working position is achieved by fully lifting the machine head upwardly to expose an open arm which is intended to receive sleeves or the like while another position is achieved by supporting the head partially within the well so that the upper flat surface of the free arm is in alignment with the working surface of the sewing machine cabinet, this latter position is commonly known as flatbed sewing while the former position is commonly referred to as open arm sewing.
Also, there has heretofore been a vertically movable sewing machine head that operated against a coil spring when it was pushed down and moved upwardly under the influence of the spring action. There was a manually actuated plunger engageable in a slot to hold the head at the desired level.
There were problems with certain of the prior sewing machine cabinets in that the machine heads were not adequately stabilized, therefore the moving parts often became jammed. Additionally, persons performing the task of moving the sewing machine head between these positions often experienced pinched fingers as a result of their getting caught between certain moving structure.